As Always
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 7/100: Anger. Genesis was always so predictable when he was mad. Sephiroth/Genesis. Yaoi. Drabble. Mild angst. Giftfic for Kysis.


7/100 Anger

A little gift fic for Kysis because I missed her birthday XD Sorry.  
Featuring Sephiroth seme again, because I can't beat him in KHII...

* * *

**Anger**

As Always...

Genesis made sure he pushed the door hard enough that it slammed straight in Sephiroth's face whilst he spewed out his pathetic excuses for apologies. Like repeating the same over and over and _over_ again would turn back time or like they even changed things so that it was Sephiroth who grew up in Banora, whilst Genesis was under the spotlights in Midgar like he had always dreamed. Changed things to that Sephiroth was the one who dreamed of being like Genesis; that Genesis actually had control.

The redhead would have liked to have thought that the General would have gotten the idea and left him alone for the night, but after he heard the bleep of a card key, he quickly abandoned such a far-fetched notion.

"Look," Sephiroth started up again as soon as the door opened, "I was just trying to protect you," He reached out with long-fingered hands before Genesis spun around, mako eyes fuelled by a bitter passion.

"Do I look like need your protection?" He hissed angrily. "You made me look a fool in front of everyone!"

"I'm sorry,"

Genesis made some sound of disgust and stormed off up the corridor of his apartment.

He had been in the virtual training room, showing the skills required of a 1st Class to the group of new cadets and 3rd Classes when there had been a glitch in the program, surrounding Genesis with more opponents than Sephiroth deemed him capable of coping with. Therefore, the silver haired SOLDIER had stepped in, stopping the exercise before his lover could be injured. The result however, was far from the gratitude he had half-expected.

He really should have learnt by now, letting Genesis have his way was the only way to keep the redhead happy. He was used to getting his way of course, growing up in a rich family who brought him up as some sort of rising star. Genesis thrived on attention but sometimes he really wanted to be left to his own devices. It was hard to tell which time was what most of the time, and on many occasions, Sephiroth made the wrong judgement.

He sighed and flipped his hair back over his shoulder and took off after the scarlet-clad man as he turned into the bedroom.

_He's so predictable when he's infuriated. _

Again, the General was quick to find a door slammed in his face. He stood staring at the plane surface, exhaling before sliding it open again.

As always, Genesis was stood up against the window, his back flat against the glass as his jutted his hips out in a position that looked painful, though it had become habitual to him. His movements were relentlessly so feline people usually wondered if he was as supple as a cat in everything he did… only a few, including Sephiroth, knew the truth.

The taller man closed the door behind him and slowly paced forwards, about to open his mouth again to ask for forgiveness, but the redhead snapped for him to shut up.

Those mako eyes broke away from the floor to Sephiroth eyes before they slanted in a wicked smirk. One step closer and their breaths mingled as they stared solidly at each other, trying desperately to read each other's thoughts, but to no avail – as always.

"I'm still mad, you know," Genesis said plainly, his voice was flat and monotone and his eyes never faltered.

Sephiroth was much the same as he replied. "I know," However, his hands ventured from his sides into the warmth of Genesis' crimson jacket, snaked one arm around his slender curves whilst the other continued up, tying into those copper tresses, tilting the older man back as he made a quick assault on parted lips.

His tongue hungrily invaded the spicy moist heat of Genesis' mouth, coaxing the redhead out of his stubborn reluctance to join him in the paradise he promised.

Scarlet leather gloves rubbed against his bare chest, grabbing his braces and harshly threw him against the adjacent wall.

The collision forced the fiery pair apart, as Sephiroth had to catch his breath. His eyes closed, almost in disgust as Genesis ran his warm lips down his neck, that smirk was apparent still against his flesh.

"But I'm not mad enough I want to fuck you," He muttered.

"Like I care what you think," Sephiroth replied with a smile, bringing his feline eyes back down to his shorter companion.

Genesis stifled a laugh and sat back on the mattress, his legs spread wide open - a wordless invite. "Well, that much is apparent."


End file.
